Yajiri Kuzuryūdō
| birthday = January 23 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = | measurements = | affiliation = Mahoroba Town Anomaly Observation Club | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Kaname Soga (loosely) | previous partner = | base of operations = Mahoroba Town | relatives = (father) (mother) | education = Mahoroba High School | after = Yagara | shikai = | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Yajiri Kuzuryūdō (九頭龍堂鏃, Kuzuryūdō Yajiri) is a Double born from a Quincy man and a Human woman. He is a descendant of the . Alongside four other classmates, Yajiri is a member of the located in Mahoroba Town. Appearance Yajiri is a young man of average height and build. He has short white hair and silver eyes and is fair-skinned. While attending school, he wears the normal uniform of Mahoroba High students: a white short-sleeved button up and black pants. Outside of school, Yajiri is usually seen wearing a dark overcoat which flows behind him. Personality History Some years ago, a group of Kuzuryūdō clan members came to to exterminate a large swarm of Hollows that had been emerging all over the island. , who was the heir of the pure-blooded Kuzuryūdō clan, was responsible for handling the Hollow infestation and led multiple battles to rid the town of them. One night while sweeping the streets, Yashō heard a cry for help. He immediately traveled to the source of the commotion and came across a young woman being assaulted by a Hollow. He made quick work of the creature, much to the woman's amazement. She hurriedly introduced herself as Ai Mononobe and thanked her savior. His majestic appearance and stoic personality attracted her, but Yashō knew better than to entertain a normal human woman and potentially soil his lineage. However, the need to protect her grew more and more, unlike how he felt the need to protect others. He began to see how special of a person she was. Their constant nighttime rendezvous were something only known to them. Eventually, Ai would reveal to Yashō that she was pregnant with twins, a revelation that would shock him. If the rest of the Kuzuryūdō clan, or worse: his father, were to find out about his bastard children, it could cause strife among the clan. He saw no other choice but to abandon the mother of his unborn children. Without a trace, the young Quincy and his group would leave to their homeland. During Ai's second ultrasound, the doctor revealed that had occurred much to her dismay. On January 23rd, she would give birth to her son Yajiri, a name she chose after analyzing Yashō's name. As a young child, Yajiri took notice of a spiritual presence. The spirit appeared identical to him: a young boy of white flowing hair. While Ai's mind wandered to many outlandish explanations for her son's strange behavior, she would conclude that he simply had an imaginary friend. Years would quickly fly past the single mother and her son before a 13-year old Yajiri began to question his mother about his father and the ghost which follows him. She rejected any questions asked about Yashō but carefully explained to Yajiri about the twin he absorbed as a fetus. The revelation saddened Yajiri. He then realized the reason for his imaginary friend's existence. Equipment Powers & Abilities Double Powers After Yagara (矢柄, Yagara): Yagara is a glowing white with long hair and a four-pointed halo over his head. As a child, Yagara has always accompanied Yajiri. Yajiri would come to realize that the entity is his identical twin brother and After. Like Yajiri, Yagara is descended from a Quincy, making him a special After with the ability of manipulation. Trivia * Yajiri (鏃) means "arrowhead". Quotes Category:Mahoroba Town Residents Category:Quincy